I Need Your Help
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: Okay, this is for my readers and anyone who comes across this. I need help deciding on new stories. T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I need your help. Okay, first off, I know I haven't posted anything in like a month, but that's only becuase school just started back up and things are getting pretty crazy! *laughs nervously* But, in that month, I have been writing Fanfics non-stop. The only problem is, is that I don't know which one to post. So, I need your help. But, let me clear up a few things first.**

**1. If you are here in hopes of more details about The Beginning of Everything, than I do have news for you. I have decided to just skip to 4th year only becuase I don't have much planned after this first book. But, after that, I will continue on with 5th, 6th, and so on. For now, I am still on Livi's first year.**

**2. I am working very hard on finishing Through My Eyes as well, so thank you for your continued support.**

**3. I have gotten many requests to continue This Shade of Bubblegum Pink, so I did decide to continue it. I am working on that as well.**

**Now that is out of the way, I have many story ideas for you guys to look at. They are very rough at the moment, and could change at any given second, so just bear with me. I have a wide range of ideas from HarryxOC to FredxOC and a little bit of SiriusxOC and some RemusxOC as well. The plots are really weird, too, so just let me know which story you want me to continue. It is up to you which one I continue, so keep that in mind, please.**

**And now, I continue forward with a little HP action here! Go team!**

**P.S. I will be doing a Twilight one for this, because I have many ideas for that as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns HP**

**XO, Dreamer :D**

* * *

><p>HP Idea #1<p>

In which Harry has a twin, Hailey, and they grow up together. But, a certain red haired Weasley may just fall for the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was nearing midnight on Privet Drive as a pair of people in cloaks stood in front of Number Four. The neat hedges were no longer able to be seen due to the fact that all of the street lights were extinguished. Now, the Dursleys lived in Number Four and everyone knew that Mrs. Dursley was the most nosiest person that existed. If she saw the scene that was going on outside, she would abruptly call the police and demand that they arrest the strange people faster than you could say 'nosy'.

A man with long white hair and beard stood next to a woman with black hair in a tight bun. They both were wearing spectacles that were perched on the edge of their noses.

He said something to the woman next to him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over her square spectacles at the man. She said something sharply but was interrupted by a noise from the sky.

With a great roar, a giant motorcycle landed on the street and an even larger man climbed off of it. His face was consumed by a wild beard and a bushy mane of hair. His black eyes twinkled as he moved towards the pair in cloaks. In his hands were two babies. The one of the two babies was sleeping, one with black hair and the other with auburn.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, "At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said, "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir—house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flying over Bristol."

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked towards the twins. They bent over and saw Harry first with his jet black hair and lightning scar. Then they saw Hailey; her hair was a morph of her father's and mother's, making it auburn. Her eyes were open revealing a deep hazel.

"She has her father's eyes," McGonagall whispered as she brushed the hair away from the girl's eyes. Hailey cooed and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Is that where-?" McGonagall murmured, pointing at Harry's scar.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "He'll have that forever."

"Couldn't you do something about that, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Dumbledore said, "Scars can come in handy. I have one myself over my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well—give him here, Hagrid—we'd better get this over with."

He took one twin from Hagrid and McGonagall took the other.

"Could—could I say goodbye to them, sir?" Hagrid said suddenly and the two Professors turned around and let him. Hagrid bent his head over each baby and gave them a very whiskery kiss. He then let out a wail full of grief and hurt.

"Shhh!" hissed McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry!" he sobbed, "But, I c-c-can't stand it—Lily an' James dead—an' poor little Harry and Hailey off ter live with Muggles!"

"Yes, yes," McGonagall said, "It's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself Hagrid or we'll be found."

McGonagall patted Hagrid on his arm and then stepped over the garden wall with Dumbledore. They placed the children on the mat, set a letter on the bundles of blankets, and walked back to Hagrid. The adults took in the scene before them as Hagrid's shoulders shook, and McGonagall blinked furiously. The light in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone away.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, "That's that. We have no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, slightly muffled, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall—Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Hagrid wiped his eyes on his jacket, swung his leg over the bike, kicked off, and with an almighty roar, it took off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said and McGonagall blew her nose.

McGonagall hiccupped once before walking away down the street. Dumbledore walked to the other end of the street and clicked his Put-Outer twelve times and twelve balls of light zoomed back into their bulbs. He could see a tabby cat slinking into the shadows and he smiled slightly. Before he turned around, he saw the two bundles of blankets on the doorstep of Number Four.

"Good luck, Harry and Hailey." He murmured before apparating.

Hailey looked over at her twin brother and stretched out her arm to touch his. Being close to him helped her, because she knew that things would be changed. Harry rolled over and clutched the letter in his tiny hand. Hailey smiled and closed her eyes, wishing that when she awoke, her Momma and Daddy would hug and kiss her and tell her things would be fine.

A light breeze rustled the orderly hedges on the street. There were many things that she didn't know at the moment, things that she wouldn't even discover until ten years later. She didn't know that her brother saved the entire Wizarding World drom a terrible being. She didn't know that she was a witch. Nor did she know that in a few hours' time, her Aunt Petunia would scream as she discovered her niece and nephew on her front porch as put out the milk bottles. She didn't know that, in secret all over the country, wizards and witches alike were raising their glasses and saying "To Hailey and Harry Potter, the children who lived!"

* * *

><p>HP Idea #2<p>

This one, I have a certain soft spot for, it makes me smile. :)

In which Draco has an older sister named Annabelle who attends Beauxbatons. But, will her love for a certain twin make her family disown her?

_Annabelle Malfoy_

I stood with my mother as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾. I smiled as all of the families were reunited with one another. My mother peered around for my brother, Draco.

"Draco," she called out as my blonde haired brother came into view, "Welcome home."

They had a brief hug as I stood awkwardly by the side, fiddling with the button of my white peacoat

"Hey baby bro," I said and then ruffled his hair.

"Bells!" he grumbled, smoothing his hair flat, "Stop it!"

"Annabelle," my mother warned and I scowled.

"How was third year?" I asked him and draped my arm around his shoulders.

"I got attacked by a hippogriff," he muttered, scowling.

I laughed. "You offended it, didn't you?"

He frowned and I took that as a yes.

"For the record," I told him, "Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, and they hate being offended."

"What, do they have an 'All You Need To Know About Hippogriffs' class at Beauxbatons?" he sneered but he seemed embarrassed.

I just laughed at that. My brother was so easily embarrassed.

He walked off to say his goodbyes to friends and mother was talking to one of his friends' moms. I wandered around, my peep toe pumps making me stumble every once and awhile.

"Stupid Malfoy," I heard a red haired boy mutter. I laughed and he and his family turned to stare at me.

"Sorry, but it's true," I said and then walked forward, "Annabelle Malfoy."

I stuck out my hand and the red-haired boy just stared at it. Instead, another shook it.

"Fred Weasley," he said and grinned. I lost my thoughts for a second because this boy was cute. And I mean really cute. Like, stop and stare kind of cute. I smiled back.

"How can you be related to Malfoy?" sputtered the first red haired boy.

"I truly don't know that either," I admitted and then laughed.

"You go to Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Beauxbatons," I told him and he cocked his head.

"Isn't Beauxbatons supposed to be French?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh s'il vous plaît! Bien sûr je parle français! Pourquoi devrais-je aller dans une école en France si je n'ai pas?"

Fred looked bewildered for a second and I smirked.

"Aha! There is some Malfoy in her!" Fred's twin announced.

"This is George, Ron, and Ginny." Fred introduced me and I waved to everyone.

"Annabelle?" I heard my mother's voice call out.

I groaned. "Sorry, guys. That's my cue."

"Well, I'll see you later maybe?" Fred asked.

"Oh, you'll see me this year," I said, and smiled. The Tri-Wizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year and, me being a sixth year, I could go.

"What?" Fred said, bewildered, "How?"

"You'll see," I said and then turned away, "Bye guys!"

"How in Merlin's name is she related to Malfoy?" Ron said once more.

"RON!" Fred and Ginny yelled and they whacked him.

I just laughed as I exited the station with my mother and brother.

…

I bit my lip as I adjusted my bright blonde hair so it hung exactly right over my dress. It was almost eight o'clock and supper would be ready soon. This is traditional for the Malfoys. Father comes home and we have our only family dinner for the year. Father always asks how we ranked in our year and I always please him seeing as I'm always top of my year.

I smoothed my lace dress and fidgeted a little in my heels. Sighing I turned towards my bed where I sat down until my house elf, Rosie, came and let me know that supper was ready. I decided to do some thinking as I was waiting.

Fred. Of course, that's the first thing that comes to my mind. Nerves knotted the pit of my stomach as I thought about him. He was really cute. I loved his red hair and his eyes. Merlin, those eyes. They were seriously just like little puddles of melted chocolate. It made me giggle and squeal inside just thinking about them.

But, we could never be together. Father would hate me for eternity if I even thought about being with a Weasley. Father absolutely hated them. Personally, I thought the entire family was really sweet. I had frequently seen Mr. Weasley at the Ministry of Magic whenever I visited. Father was always hostile towards him but I just smiled and waved at him.

I heard a rather loud crack as my house elf appeared.

"Mistress Annabelle, supper is ready." She squeaked and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rosie," I told her kindly. She bowed and then disappeared with a loud crack.

I took a deep breath and then exited my room. My heels clicked against the polished marble floors and I headed for the grand staircase that wound around the front room. I took each step carefully as I descended it, my feet slipping every once and awhile.

I stepped down from the last step and then walked into the dining room. The dining room was very big. There was a large mahogany table in the very center that we sat at for mealtimes. Or rather, Mother and Father sat at during their mealtimes. Draco sat God knows where and I sat in the kitchens. I had a special little table and I ate in silence usually. I was nice to the house elves unlike Father and Draco. Seriously, they could at least be kinder to them.

"Annabelle," my mother greeted me with a light hug.

"Hello Mother," I said and squeezed her back.

"Please, sit," she said and gestured towards the table. I sat in one of the many seats and my mother sat next to me.

Father and Draco entered at the exact same time and they sat beside each other much like Mother and me.

They house elves bustled in with covered dishes and gently placed them in front of us. I lifted my cover and a cloud of steam rose from it. The food in front of me was very light. Ever since I had come back from my first year at Beauxbatons, I had grown accustomed to light foods and then requested to be fed only light foods. Like tonight, I would be having Baeckeoffe, which was sort of a French stew.

I had just started on my Baeckeoffe when Father cleared his throat.

"So, Annabelle, I expect you have been well this year?" he asked and I swallowed my lamb.

"Of course, Father," I told him with a smile, "I was top of my class and Madame Maxine told me that I did wonderful this year. She says I would make an excellent Healer."

"Excellent, Annabelle. I am very proud of you. A Healer would suit you well," he murmured, "And I see that you have become much like your mother."

I blushed. My mother was beautiful and I was happy to hear that I looked like her. "Thank you, Father."

"Yes, yes," Father said dismissingly.

He then moved onto to Draco and I excused myself from the table, no longer hungry. I hurried back to my room and collapsed on my canopy bed. Fred, Fred, Fred. I was free to think about him at least. Well, unless my father somehow can read my mind. I smiled at that thought. He did not want to know what was going on in there. I giggled and had to place my pillow over my mouth in order to stifle the laughter.

I was nowhere near sleep so I sat up and started to draw. I watched as a simple eye turned into an entire face as my hand flew across my page. That eye became Fred Weasley. I sighed and snapped my notebook shut. This was going nowhere.

I looked around my room and my eyes landed on a picture. It was of me and my best friend, Fleur. She was almost the only person who spoke English fluently at Beauxbatons. We naturally became friends and on a trip to Paris, I took this picture of the two of us in front of the Eiffel Tower. I loved that photo.

I slipped on my blue silk pajamas and slid into bed. I felt the exhaustion from the day dawn on me as I laid there. It was funny because I wasn't tired a second ago. Oh well, this was sleep and I wasn't complaining.

Although, before I totally passed out, I had one last thought on my mind.

Fred and his chocolate eyes.

…

_Fred Weasley_

I lay awake in my bed, the moonlight filling the room that I shared with my twin. Stacks of books and boxes rested up against the wall where they would remain untouched for the summer. I sighed and rolled over as I listened to Fred's even breathing.

I tried to close my eyes, but every time I did a pair of deep blue eyes was placed on the inside of my eyelids. Why was Annabelle still on my mind? Okay, so she was incredibly gorgeous and funny and sweet, but she was a Malfoy! She's pretty much the enemy. Except for the fact that she seemed to hate her brother as much as Ron did. And then there's the fact that she goes to Beauxbatons and we'll never see each other.

At that point, the last words she said to me before she left the station ran through my head.

_"Oh, you'll see me this year."_

What in Merlin's name did that mean? Was she transferring? Was she staying in the castle for the year? What was going on?

"Fred!" I heard a voice hiss from the bed next to me, "Stop tossing and turning!"

"Shut up, George," I told him and he laughed.

"Thinking?" he asked and then turned towards me.

"Yeah," I sighed and once again, Annabelle's face played before my eyes.

"Annabelle?" he asked and I sighed once more. He seemed to be in my head right now.

"Yup," I muttered and then turned back over.

"What do you think about her?" George asked me again.

"Well, she's the enemy! I'm not supposed to like her," I admitted in a whisper and then George laughed.

"Since when does our family care who we date?" he asked and I could almost picture him raising his eyebrows at me.

I chuckled. "I guess that's true,"

"You do have a reason to owl her though," he told me, "You want to find out why she'll be at Hogwarts next year."

I smiled in the darkness. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I closed my eyes and then welcomed Annabelle's face before them.

* * *

><p>HP Idea #3<p>

Hehehe, this is kinda fun.

In which Sirius has a twin sister names Ascella. She may just fall for her best friend, though...

_Ascella Black_

I sighed and stared at the blank ceiling. I felt empty, hurt, and hollow. Like someone had taken my heart and run away with it. I needed my brother. He was my best friend, my brother, my partner in crime.

It wasn't always like this. In fact, things were entirely normal until Sirius ran away. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought about that. I was alone now. I was the only freaking Gryffindor in the entire house. I had been beaten because Sirius had run away. It seemed that my parents thought that it was my fault that he had run away.

I snorted. Yeah, right.

I was really mad, though. I was mad because Sirius hadn't even asked if I wanted to go with him. I needed my twin.

Damn it! That's it!

I stood up hastily and grabbed all of my clothes and shoved them in my trunk. Merlin, I had a ton of stuff. Midnight, my owl, looked up sleepily from his perch.

"Midnight, we're going on an adventure," I told him and grinned. I was officially going crazy. Sighing, I jammed the rest of my items into the trunk and closed the lid.

I whirled around double checking that I had everything. Books, parchment, quills, picture of the Marauders.

I smiled whenever I got to that. It was a lovely picture, really. Sirius was giving me a piggy back and James was making a dramatic pose. He was looking like he was swooning and Remus was holding onto him with a confused look in his eyes.

Remus, oh, Remus. How I miss him. He was my best friend. Next to Sirius. He was smart, kind, funny…

Get a hold of yourself, Black! You're supposed to be running away. Right.

I picked up my trunk and checked the time. 12:01

I was officially seventeen now. I guess I could use magic as well. I walked to my mirror and checked to make sure I was presentable. Chocolate brown eyes framed with dark lashes looked back at me. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair.

I was quite plain, really. I was deathly pale and had dark rims under my eyes. Ugh. This is what lack of sleep is doing!

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Holding the picture of my room in mind, I exited the house. I didn't know if I would ever come back. Somehow, that thought didn't affect me.

I hesitated at the manor. How had I ended up at the Potter Manor? The Potters were my second family, and so it was natural for me to wind up here. I put all doubts out of my mind and knocked timidly on the door.

The mahogany door immediately swung open to reveal Mrs. Potter.

"Ascella, dear! Come in!" she said and ushered me inside the polished foyer.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Mrs. Potter," I mumbled but she smiled kindly at me.

"Ascella, you are always welcome at my house," she said, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be wonderful," I said, and the thought of my twin brother lost brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Potter murmured when she saw my trembling face, "What happened?"

Then I lost it.

"I-It's m-my b-brother," I sobbed, "H-He l-left a-and I-I c-can't f-find h-him! H-He l-left a-and I t-thought h-he w-would c-come b-back, b-but h-he d-didn't! A-And m-my p-parents t-they b-beat m-me b-because t-they t-thought I s-should h-have st-stopped him!"

Mrs. Potter pulled me into a soft hug and held me close.

"Charlus! Bring me some dittany!" she called and I heard footsteps.

"Ascella?" I heard Sirius ask and I looked up.

"Sirius!" I yelled and ran towards him. I hugged him with all my might and he hugged me back.

"I thought I lost my twin," I murmured into his shirt.

"You could never lose me even if you wanted to," he told me and rubbed my back. I winced and pulled away. My back was full of slashes and cuts from my parents.

"What's wrong?" he said, worry instantly filling his grey eyes.

"It's nothing," I mumbled and dried my eyes with my sleeve.

"Tell me, Ella," he said and I shook my head.

"No," I said.

"Where does it hurt, Ascella?" Mrs. Potter asked me.

"Hurt?" Sirius said, his eyebrows raised.

"Your parents apparently beat her," Mrs. Potter said and I cringed. I didn't want Sirius to know.

"Please tell me they didn't," he pleaded, and his eyes bore into mine. Brown met grey and I couldn't lie to him.

"If I said that then I would be lying," I muttered and stared at my shoes.

Sirius seemed at lost for words. His face flushed with anger and his hands balled into fists.

"You are not leaving this house," he managed to choke out.

"I can't just stay here," I protested but then thought back to the park bench in which I had slept on that night.

"Ascella, you are welcome to stay with us," Mrs. Potter said, "We have more than enough room."

"I don't want to intrude," I mumble, but Mr. Potter walks in.

"Ascella, please, you must stay with us," he said, his hazel eyes twinkling.

I sigh.

"Alright," I murmured, "Thank you."

I hug Mr. and Mrs. Potter and they hug me back. I sighed and pulled back, smiling as James walked in the room.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

I just laughed. He always seemed to miss the most important things.

I groaned and rolled over in the giant canopy bed. The sun was rising, setting a warm glow on the entire white room. I sat up and stretched, running my fingers through my hair.

I looked around the rather large room. It had a beautiful balcony with French doors and a small sitting area. I smiled at the grand armchairs. Lily would just love those chairs. I could just picture her curled up with a book right there.

I turned around a saw a huge closet. I stood up and peeked through the doors. All of my clothes had been put away, thanks to Mrs. Potter. Smiling, I picked out a white dress and slipped it on over my head.

I poked my head in the hallway and stepped out. Following the grand staircase, I made my way towards the kitchen. I walked in and James and Sirius were both devouring a huge plate of pancakes.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Potter greeted me as she refilled the boys' plates.

"Morning," I said, and then yawned.

"You slept late," Sirius commented as he shoveled in more food.

"I was tired," I said, and helped myself to some juice, "Can you blame me?"

"Suppose not," he muttered and continued eating. Ugh. Boys and their food.

"Happy birthday," I said quietly and stabbed my strawberry with my fork.

"'Scuse me?" James said.

"Well, it just so happens that seventeen years ago, Sirius and I were born," I murmured and shrugged.

"WHAT?" James shrieked almost choking on his sausage.

"It is my birthday," Sirius muttered and he seemed to have lost interest in his food.

"Yup," I said.

We ate in silence from that moment onward.

After the awkward breakfast, I excused myself from the table to do a bit of reading. Thinking that the armchairs would be quite comfortable, I walked to my room. I opened the French doors, letting in a cool breeze. Wrapping myself in a blanket and grabbing my violet eye glasses, I settled myself in the nearest on to the window. It gave me the absolute perfect view of the front lawn from the top floor perspective and I smiled as I started reading.

Not twenty minutes later, I heard quite a bit of shouting from downstairs. I ignored it, seeing as it wasn't my house and I couldn't go shouting saying that they needed to be quiet.

"That book good?" a familiar voice asked and I nearly screamed. I turned to see a very sheepish Remus Lupin in the doorway with a parcel in his hands.

"Oh, Remus!" I gasped and untangled myself from the blanket.

"Happy birthday," he said, shyly and I grinned.

"You remembered," I said, half to myself as I walked forward.

"How could I forget my best friend's birthday?" he said and shook his head, "Honestly, Elle, do you even know me?"

I smiled at the nickname that only Remus was allowed to call me.

"Are you gonna open it?" he asked and I saw that he had handed me the parcel to me.

"Oh, thanks," I said, blushing. Why was I so bloody stupid around him?

I tore it open to reveal a small locket with my initials on it. Tears welled in my eyes when I thought about how great he was.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, suddenly anxious.

"Nothing. It's just great!" I said and flung my arms around his tall frame, "Thank you. So much."

"It was nothing," he mumbled and hugged me quickly before releasing me. I grinned widely at him and his turquoise eyes sparkled. Hey, now! Ascella Walburga Black, are you falling for him?

Yes, I guess I am.

* * *

><p>HP Idea #4<p>

Lalalalalalalala :)

In which Lily has a twin sister named Rose. No Petunia-ness at all.

I smiled as I pumped my legs back and forth causing the swing to go high in the air. My twin sister, Lily, was swinging alongside me as we relished the cool breeze during the hot day. The summer holidays had started quite recently and I was overjoyed.

Lily started to get even higher and I tried to keep up. She then jumped at the highest point and soared through the air light an acrobat and landed lightly on the ground.

"Wait for me!" I called out and Lily grinned. I pumped my legs faster and then jumped off at the high point. The wind whipped through my deep red hair as I did a small flip and landed right beside my sister.

"Ha!" I laughed and Lily couldn't help but giggle with me. Pretty soon we were clutching our sides with laughter. We always seemed to understand each other. If she hurt, I hurt and vice versa.

"You want to see something cool?" Lily said in a small whisper and I nodded as she darted to a bush of flowers. She plucked one of the prettiest flowers and ran back to me. The flower seemed to be moving; opening and closing like an oyster.

"Brilliant," I said and held out my hand for the flower. She placed it in the palm of my hand and the flower once more opened and closed.

"I knew you were my sister for a reason," Lily said and I closed my hand on the flower and hugged her. She laughed lightly and pulled back.

"How can we do it, though?" I asked, curiosity plain in my voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

I whirled around to see a small boy of our age walking up to us from the bush. I cocked my head to one side as I looked him over. His hair was too long and stringy and his pants were several inches too short with a rip on the knee.

"I'm sorry, but what's obvious?" Lily said and his hollow cheeks turned a slight pink.

"You're… you're witches," he said in almost a whisper. My blue eyes filled with tears, me being the sensitive one.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," I choked out and ran off with Lily following.

* * *

><p>HP Idea #5<p>

Humhumhumhum...

In which Voldemort and Bellatrix have a daughter named Violet Mira Black... Hmmmm.

I had known nothing but evil and torture the first seven years of my life. The people you can thank for that are my parents: Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. Yeah, my parents are Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix.

It really sucks when you hardly see your dad, but I highly despised him and my mother. Bellatrix was a pretty good mom, but she wasn't what you call 'stable'. She was mentally insane.

I don't even think my father even knows my name. Since my mother was insane, she didn't even consider names until I was born. Then she gave birth and named me the first thing that came to mind: Violet Mira Black.

I'm named Violet because of my eyes. They're this strange deep purple. My middle name, Mira, is a star and my mother wanted to keep up the Black family tradition by having part of my name be a star name. My last name, Black, is due to the fact that her maiden name was Black and thought it was fitting.

My mother used to tell me that I look exactly like her, minus the eyes. She would brush my long curly black hair and tell me that I was beautiful. But one minute she'd be the best mom ever and the next she would be shoving words down my throat like 'blood-traitors' and 'Mudbloods'. I still had nightmares of that.

I've never met my mom's husband. They only married because he was a pureblood and she was a pureblood. They never even kissed I don't think, let alone have kids together. No, my mom just had to go and sleep with Lord Voldemort.

My life was way complicated. When I was three, my dad was defeated by a little boy named Harry Potter. I applaud Harry. Thanks to him, I may never have to speak to my dad. Mom was devastated though, she cried her eyes out whenever she got word of that. I remember talking to her.

_I walked timidly to mother's room. I could hear sobs echoing across the empty house._

_"Momma?" I whispered and peeked in her room._

_"Hello, darling," she whispered and gave me a watery smile, "Sorry you have to see me like this."_

_I walked up to her and sat on her lap._

_"What happened?" I whispered as she began stroking my hair._

_"Daddy's gone," she murmured and kissed the top of my head._

_"He's dead?" I mumbled and looked down, my violet eyes betraying no emotion._

_"No, no," she said, shaking her head, "He's just… on vacation."_

_"Oh," I said, and my head drooped, "I'm sorry, Momma."_

_"It's alright, sweetheart," she told me and resumed playing with my hair, "He won't be gone long."_

_I looked out the open window as the October breeze filled the room._

_"Darling," my mother whispered, "Come here, I want you to see something."_

_I hopped off her lap and she strode the window, her hair flowing out behind her._

_I stood on my tiptoes and reached the window sill. I looked up at my mother's face that shone silver in the moonlight._

_"See that?" she murmured and pointed towards a star in the _inky_ black sky, "That's Mira, the star."_

_I smiled and looked at the small, twinkling star. "Really?"_

_"Really," she told me, with a smile, "And it's my favorite one."_

_I frowned and noticed the brighter star next to it. "But it's not as bright as that one."_

_She cocked her head. "Maybe in this sky," she said, "But in my sky, you're the brightest."_

_I smiled and she launched into detail about the stars in the sky. She showed me Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus, and more. That night we stayed up and just gazed at the stars together. We watched the sunrise as well._

_I would never in my life forget that moment._

That next day, though, it wasn't good. Mom had to 'work'. At the time, I didn't know she was a Death Eater. Heck, I didn't even know that Voldemort was bad. I cried when she left as I was left to just stare at a picture of me and her laughing.

The door banged open, late that night and Mom ran up to me.

"Momma loves you, so much." She choked out then kissed my forehead hurriedly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panic filling my voice.

"Away from here," she mumbled staring into my eyes, "For a long time."

"Don't go!" I cried, but she just ran down to the door hurriedly.

"Momma!" I yelled and ran after her.

"I love you, Violet," she whispered and kissed me again. I locked that picture in my mind: her black eyes, usually cold, were warm like black flames; her face was kind and her smile genuine.

I went to live with the Malfoys for awhile, but I became depressed. A couple days after I lived there, I found the Daily Prophet. I scanned the cover, but my mother's name jumped out at me.

'Bellatrix Lestrange, accused of countless murders and torturing, was sentenced to life in Azkaban last night. She is a known Death Eater and in You-Know-Who's inner circle.

'The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!' Black said in her trial, declaring her allegiance for You-Know-Who.'

I had stopped there because I had tears in my eyes that were blurring my sight. She had lied about everything to me. My whole life.

At first, I didn't know what to do. Then I just packed up everything I had and ran. I ran for awhile until the Knight Bus came and rescued me. I went to the only good person I could think of: Aunt Andromeda.

I walked timidly up to the door. I then put all fears behind me and knocked. It had immediately swung open to reveal my aunt, who looked exactly like my mother.

"Aunt Dromeda," I whispered, "You have to help me."

After that she took me under her wing and I told her the entire story. But, she didn't need any explanations. She was just glad that I was safe.

I became fairly close with Nymphadora, my cousin, after that. We were inseparable. Even though I was sorted into Ravenclaw house, we still were the best of friends.

After she finished school, she decided to become an Auror. After weeks and weeks of training, she was finally done.

Sure, my life has been pretty messed up for the most part, but it's been okay. I joined the Order of the Phoenix, as well.

My name is Violet Mira Black, and this is my story.

* * *

><p>HP Idea #6<p>

*giggles* This is fun just reading all of my insanely crazy story ideas...

It's fifth year for Lily Anderson. She doesn't know her real parents, seeing that she is adopted. But, whenever a certain DADA teacher comes and teaches, she finds too many things in common with him to count.

"Push, Amanda!" the midwife yelled as Amanda Smith gave birth.

Heaven help me, she thought desperately as she gave one last weak push. A baby girl started wailing at the top of her lungs and Amanda smiled down at her.

"Name her Lily after my best friend. Lily Maelaina... So beautiful..." Amanda gasped out before she gave one last breath and closed her eyes. The midwife blinked away tears and picked up the little girl, placing her in the crib, wheeling her away from the dead mother.

The midwife didn't even know the name of the father. Amanda just showed up at the hospital in labor and the staff couldn't deny her.

Little did she know that Lily was special. More special than you might think. See, Lily was a witch, and a pretty powerful one at that. Her godmother, Lily Evans had no idea that her best friend had given birth. She didn't even know that Amanda was pregnant.

Little Lily slept on in the moving cart quite unaware that life would drastically change in one letter.

* * *

><p>HP Idea #7<p>

I suppose I'll do this one next.

Lovella White: mysterious, blonde, beautiful. Thos are the first three words that pop into Sirius's head whenever he thinks of this girl.

Lovella White waited patiently in a room off of the Great Hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore's cue. It was nightfall in Scotland, and due to the fact of jet-lag, she was quite tired.

Lovellla actually wouldn't be sitting here in this comfy chair if not for the incredible prank that got her expelled from New York's School for Magic. Stupid Headmistress Kultburn didn't think her prank was 'funny'. Her father was furious of course, but was quite pleased that she had gotten accepted into Hogwarts where he went to school.

She thought it was entirely hilarious that the entire Front Hall was turned into a swimming pool that the Dragons turned blue whenever they set foot in there. Well, the Tigers, Monkeys, and Lemurs stayed the same but everyone despised the Dragons.

"And now," Professor Dumbledore said in his warm voice, "We have a little treat for the seventh years. She came all the way from New York's School for Magic and is ready to continue her education here. Please welcome, Lovella White!"

She stepped into the Great Hall and immediately all heads turned. The boys' jaws dropped at the incredible young woman that stood in front of them. Her reddish-brown hair fell right past her bust line in loose curls. She was slightly tanned and when she smiled, her teeth shone bright white. Then her eyes, they were the exact color of sapphires and had a thick fringe of lashes that surrounded them.

Lovella stood beside Dumbledore at the head and he smiled warmly at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. As soon as he turned his back to get the Sorting Hat, Lovella gave a huge and cheeky wink to the entire Great Hall. They burst in laughter causing Dumbledore to turn around. She kept her expression innocent as he waved her to the stool. She placed the hat on her head and prepared for the Sorting.

"Ah," a voice said in her ear, "Courage, oh yes. And, my God, plenty of talent. But there's something else… oh. You want to be an individual and not part of the crowd. Only one place for you, my dear."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lovella hopped off of the stool and handed the Hat to Dumbledore before skipping off to the table cheering. She sat down next to a girl with deep red hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." She introduced herself and Lovella smiled.

"I'm Lovella White, but people call me Ella, Elle, Ellie, anything really." she said.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "But you might want to hide—"

"Lovella, huh?" a voice said and the girl turned around to see a boy with jet black hair and storm grey eyes.

"Yeah, got a problem?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"None at all, Love," he said and winked. Lovella rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, he's the womanizer of the school," she said to Lily and she nodded.

"That's Sirius Black, one of the Marauders." She said and helped herself to some chicken.

"One?" Lovella asked.

"There are four: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." She said, "You just met Sirius. Then there's James Potter—" she said pointing to a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes, "And Remus Lupin—" she pointed to a boy with sandy brown hair and bright amber eyes. His face was covered with faint scars. _That kind of looks like…oh it's impossible._ "Then of course, Peter Pettigrew." Lily gestured to a small boy with watery blue eyes and blonde hair.

"They seem…" she trailed off, trying to find the right word, "Interesting."

"More like a bunch of prats," Lily said with a sniff, "Well, not Remus anyways."

"Hmmm," she said and bit into her corn. Sirius couldn't stop staring at her and she was finding it rather irritating.

"Can I help you?" she asked and narrowed her blue eyes.

"Only if you kiss me," he said with a wink. Lovella rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can help me by deflating your overly large head." She retorted and turned back to Lily where they resumed their conversation.

"Hey, Evans, go out with me?" James asked Lily with a grin. Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Not if you were the last guy on the planet," she hissed and Lovella cheered.

"Thatta girl, Lils," she said and Lily grinned.

"I still can't believe that he was made Head Boy," she moaned and shook her head.

"Who knows what goes on in Dumbledore's mind," Sirius said with a shake of his head. Lovella smiled slightly. Honestly, who did know?

…

The next morning, Lovella was awoken by Marlene McKinnon throwing a pillow at her.

"Marlene!" Lovella hissed, her eyes flashing with fury. Marlene just laughed.

"You know I'm just playing with you, Ella," she teased and Lovella's mouth twitched.

"I forgive you," she sighed and pulled on her school robes. After curling her hair by wand, she skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning, Ellie," Lily greeted her as she plopped herself down.

"Morning, Lily," Lovella said and grinned.

"Morning, Love," Sirius said, grinning.

"Shut it, Black," she hissed and Sirius pretended to look offended.

"My ego is wounded," he gasped and Lovella smiled.

"Maybe it'll make you less of an ass," she retorted and Sirius grinned.

"Touché, White." He said.

Lovella rolled her eyes as McGonagall came around with the schedules.

"Miss White, Mr. Black, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Miss Prewett," she said and handed all of our schedules out.

"Sweet!" James said, "Ella, swap."

Lovella handed over her schedule and looked at James'.

"We have DADA together, Potions and Transfiguration." She said and handed his schedule back. He was gaping open-mouthed at it.

"I-I don't believe it," he stuttered and she rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"You and Sirius have all of the same classes," he said, "Together."

"Ugh," Lovella groaned, banging her head on the table.

"Don't mess up your pretty face, Love," Sirius remarked from opposite of her.

"Not in the mood," she grumbled.

"C'mon, Ellie," Lily said, "It shouldn't be too bad."

"Really, Lils? I'm with bloody Sirius in every class!" she half-shrieked.

"You know, I'm right here," Sirius said irritably from across the table. They both ignored him.

"Can I see your schedule?" Lily asked and Lovella nodded.

She briefly checked it and Lovella snatched Lily's from beside her plate. Lovella's jaw dropped as she read her friend's paper.

"You and James have all of the same classes," she half-whispered. Lily looked horrified.

"WHAT!" she roared with rage and grabbed James' schedule as well. She briefly glanced at them.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," she mumbled to herself.

James, who was frozen, suddenly looked as if Christmas was moved to tomorrow.

"YES!" he yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

"They're going to murder each other," Alice Prewett mumbled as Lily kept saying "Oh, no." over and over.

"Nah," Lovella said, waving it off, "They'll be together by the end of the year."

The others looked like Lovella had just announced that Dumbledore was straight.

"What?"

* * *

><p>HP Idea #8<p>

Yay. I kinda like this one, too.

In which a girl named Aphrodite goes to live with the Potters for the remainder of her school year. She grows closer and closer to the Marauders.

Hurt. Grief. Betrayal. Those were the three emotions that ran through my head whenever I was told that my parents were murdered. It was unfair to me, because I was at home whenever it happened.

I had, of course, burst into tears. Not the cutesy little girl tears; no, I was full on lung clenching, throat squeezing sobs. I hated to cry. It made me feel weak and vulnerable. Like all of my emotions were just laid out on the table, anyone could see them.

I presume that's why I took up skating. It seemed so simple to just let out all of your frustrations onto the ice and just… be. I could express every emotion into it. Happiness, sadness, worry, hurt, anything.

As soon as I got the message, I grabbed my duffel and ran to the small rink a few miles from my home. I walked in and felt the immediate coolness erupt over me. I yanked on my skates and stepped onto the ice, the feeling as smooth as butter. It was so familiar to me, to just let it out and be free from everything.

At seventeen, I was training for the Olympics. I had such great dreams and huge expectations. Every day, whenever I would go to the ice, my Mom would pull back my hair into a perfect bun. She had long since mastered the art of that, since she was a ballerina growing up.

"But I had to face a challenge," she said to me as she rolled up my hair tight.

"What challenge?" I asked and she smiled.

"You."

"Me?" I said and felt myself fill with confusion.

"Yes, you," she murmured, "I decided that a baby was better than any role in a ballet performance."

I smiled at her and she grinned back, the same dimples forming in our cheeks.

That was so long ago, it seems. Now, here I am, standing in front of the biggest house I have ever seen in my life. When Professor McGonagall had said I would be living in a wizard foster home, I thought it would be, well… smaller.

The sun shone down brightly on me, making my usually golden hair tinge slightly red. Gripping my suitcase tighter, I tucked my wand behind my ear and marched up the marble steps. _Get a grip on yourself, Lucy, _I told myself firmly and knocked.

I only had to wait thirty seconds before the door was flung wide open to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair and twinkling hazel eyes. She smiled at me.

"You must be Aphrodite," she said and ushered me in.

"Lucy," I automatically corrected her, "But you can call me Aphrodite. If you want."

I cringed inwardly at my awkwardness.

"No, no," said the woman, laughing slightly, "I'll call you Lucy."

I smiled weakly as I stumbled inside and set my things down. The inside hall was HUGE with a large crystal chandelier that twinkled. The ceiling stretched on forever and two winding marble staircases met in the center of the room.

"My name is Dorea Potter," she said and smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter," I said returned the smile slightly.

"Please, call me Dori," she laughed, "It makes me feel old."

I laughed quietly. She reminded me of Mom in too many ways.

"I told the boys to kind of keep it low for the day," she started, "But knowing them, they've probably already—"

A loud crash echoed from somewhere up stairs making me flinch.

"PADFOOT!" a voice roared, "I told you not to touch that!"

"I didn't touch it, it was Moony!" another voice shouted back and Dori sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stop blaming me, Sirius!" yet another voice called.

"James! Sirius! Remus!" Dori yelled, her voice bouncing up and around the hall, "Get down here!"

"See? Now you've gotten me in trouble with my mum!" the first voice called as several sets of feet came tramping down the stairs.

"It's not my fault!" the second voice defended as they walked into the room, still arguing and not looking at us.

"I mean, it was just—" the second one started to say, but all of the boys' jaws dropped when they saw me. I was laughing quietly at their little childish argument.

"Um, Dori?" I said, tentatively as all boys stood there, their mouths agape, "What do we do?"

She cleared her throat. "Boys, this is Lucy Jackson. She's the girl I said I would be taking under our wing for a bit."

The messy haired black haired boy spoke first. "I'm James."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"And this is Sirius—" he gestured to the boy with chin length black hair and stormy gray eyes, "And Remus." He pointed to a boy with floppy sandy blonde hair and stunning turquoise eyes.

"Prongs, dude, you didn't say she was hot," Sirius said in a whisper to James. I smiled wide.

"I was thinking," Dori began, glaring at Sirius, "That you boys could show Lucy around the house, but if you broke something—"

"What? Us, break something?" Sirius said in fake hurt, "Mum, I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Of course I do, dear," Dori said and stroked his hair.

"We'd be honored to show Lucy around," Sirius said and did a little bow. I laughed quietly and picked up my things.

Hurt. Grief. Betrayal. Those were the three emotions that ran through my head whenever I was told that my parents were murdered. It was unfair to me, because I was at home whenever it happened.

I had, of course, burst into tears. Not the cutesy little girl tears; no, I was full on lung clenching, throat squeezing sobs. I hated to cry. It made me feel weak and vulnerable. Like all of my emotions were just laid out on the table, anyone could see them.

I presume that's why I took up skating. It seemed so simple to just let out all of your frustrations onto the ice and just… be. I could express every emotion into it. Happiness, sadness, worry, hurt, anything.

As soon as I got the message, I grabbed my duffel and ran to the small rink a few miles from my home. I walked in and felt the immediate coolness erupt over me. I yanked on my skates and stepped onto the ice, the feeling as smooth as butter. It was so familiar to me, to just let it out and be free from everything.

At seventeen, I was training for the Olympics. I had such great dreams and huge expectations. Every day, whenever I would go to the ice, my Mom would pull back my hair into a perfect bun. She had long since mastered the art of that, since she was a ballerina growing up.

"But I had to face a challenge," she said to me as she rolled up my hair tight.

"What challenge?" I asked and she smiled.

"You."

"Me?" I said and felt myself fill with confusion.

"Yes, you," she murmured, "I decided that a baby was better than any role in a ballet performance."

I smiled at her and she grinned back, the same dimples forming in our cheeks.

That was so long ago, it seems. Now, here I am, standing in front of the biggest house I have ever seen in my life. When Professor McGonagall had said I would be living in a wizard foster home, I thought it would be, well… smaller.

The sun shone down brightly on me, making my usually golden hair tinge slightly red. Gripping my suitcase tighter, I tucked my wand behind my ear and marched up the marble steps. _Get a grip on yourself, Lucy, _I told myself firmly and knocked.

I only had to wait thirty seconds before the door was flung wide open to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair and twinkling hazel eyes. She smiled at me.

"You must be Aphrodite," she said and ushered me in.

"Lucy," I automatically corrected her, "But you can call me Aphrodite. If you want."

I cringed inwardly at my awkwardness.

"No, no," said the woman, laughing slightly, "I'll call you Lucy."

I smiled weakly as I stumbled inside and set my things down. The inside hall was HUGE with a large crystal chandelier that twinkled. The ceiling stretched on forever and two winding marble staircases met in the center of the room.

"My name is Dorea Potter," she said and smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter," I said returned the smile slightly.

"Please, call me Dori," she laughed, "It makes me feel old."

I laughed quietly. She reminded me of Mom in too many ways.

"I told the boys to kind of keep it low for the day," she started, "But knowing them, they've probably already—"

A loud crash echoed from somewhere up stairs making me flinch.

"PADFOOT!" a voice roared, "I told you not to touch that!"

"I didn't touch it, it was Moony!" another voice shouted back and Dori sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stop blaming me, Sirius!" yet another voice called.

"James! Sirius! Remus!" Dori yelled, her voice bouncing up and around the hall, "Get down here!"

"See? Now you've gotten me in trouble with my mum!" the first voice called as several sets of feet came tramping down the stairs.

"It's not my fault!" the second voice defended as they walked into the room, still arguing and not looking at us.

"I mean, it was just—" the second one started to say, but all of the boys' jaws dropped when they saw me. I was laughing quietly at their little childish argument.

"Um, Dori?" I said, tentatively as all boys stood there, their mouths agape, "What do we do?"

She cleared her throat. "Boys, this is Lucy Jackson. She's the girl I said I would be taking under our wing for a bit."

The messy haired black haired boy spoke first. "I'm James."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"And this is Sirius—" he gestured to the boy with chin length black hair and stormy gray eyes, "And Remus." He pointed to a boy with floppy sandy blonde hair and stunning turquoise eyes.

"Prongs, dude, you didn't say she was hot," Sirius said in a whisper to James. I smiled wide.

"I was thinking," Dori began, glaring at Sirius, "That you boys could show Lucy around the house, but if you broke something—"

"What? Us, break something?" Sirius said in fake hurt, "Mum, I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Of course I do, dear," Dori said and stroked his hair.

"We'd be honored to show Lucy around," Sirius said and did a little bow. I laughed quietly and picked up my things.

* * *

><p>HP Idea #9<p>

I really love this, too. :D

In which Luna Scamander has a daughter named Lydia. Will Fred II fall for her?

Fred Weasley II was sitting at his tiny table in his room, trying to find new prank ideas whenever the call came.

"Really? That's great! We'll be right there!" his father yelled into the phone.

"Darling, what's the matter?" his mother asked his father as he slammed the phone down.

"Just got the news from Harry. Luna's in labor," he said hastily as he grabbed his traveling cloak, "Get Roxanne and Fred, we gotta hurry."

"All right, dear," she said and then rushed to baby Roxanne's room to grab her diaper bag. She came bustling into Fred's room a moment later.

"Fred? We've got to go," she said.

Fred's brow puckered. "Why?"

"Aunt Luna is in labor, love," she explained and held out her hand, "Let's go."

Fred grabbed his mother's hand and they stepped out of the room.

"You've got Roxanne?" his mother asked his father and he motioned to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Yup." He said and grabbed the diaper bag from off of the counter.

"I'll take Fred, apparition," his mum said and then squeezed Fred's hand tightly.

She spun on the spot and Fred gripped her hand much more tightly. A few moments later, they landed with a pop in St. Mungo's.

"Okay," she murmured and moved to the list of wards, "Dark Magic Wounds, Wizard Illnesses… Aha! Maternity."

The small family took the elevator straight up to the fifth floor where quite a gathering was occurring. The entire Weasley family had made it and were all seated in extra folding chairs.

"George! Angelina!" Harry called standing up, "Glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it," George said warmly.

"How is she doing?" Angelina murmured, trying to peek down the hall.

"Good," he said, "She's getting ready to give birth.

Suddenly, a very worried and nervous Rolf Scamander walked through the double doors, one hand for each twin.

"Can you watch them?" he asked Harry, clearly desperate, "They're bouncing all over the place!"

"Of course we will," Ginny butted in, taking the twins.

"How're you, mate?" Harry asked, clapping the man on the shoulder.

"Not so good," he said, "I'm a nervous wreck, and Luna's only having one! I was better when she was having twins!"

"Calm down," Ron said to him and cracked a grin.

"It may be next to impossible," he grumbled and then a dreamy voice came floating down the hallway.

"Rolf? I think the Wrackspurts are in the room once again. I can't think straight!" Luna called and Rolf sighed, running a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"Coming, love!" he called and then sprinted down the hall towards her voice.

…

Two hours later, Rolf came through the doors once again.

"A girl!" he yelled to the group, "Lydia Luna Scamander."

There was a great commotion of happiness and "Congratulations!" from them all.

"Congrats, mate," Harry told the new father and clapped him on the back. Rold beamed at the entire room.

"Luna says she wants you all to see her," he told the group and smiled.

Five minutes later, the families managed to fit themselves in the hospital room. Luna sat in bed, her arms cradling a small bundle. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a long plait and had pieces hanging out of it.

"Hello," she said in her usual dreamy voice. Lysander and Lorcan pushed their way to the front with Fred II in tow.

"She's so small!" they exclaimed and the adults laughed.

"Hi there, Litia!" Lorcan said as he scrambled up to sit beside his brother.

"Her name is Lydia, love," Luna told him gently as the other twin climbed up with Lorcan.

"I can say it. Li-dee-ah!" he announced proudly. Luna smiled.

Fred peered up and then, after a moment of hesitation, he climbed up as well. He looked at the small bundle.

Lydia was very pink and had the biggest and brightest blue eyes known to man. Her blonde hair was in tight curls all over her head.

"You're gonna be my best friend!" he announced and then grinned at the little baby.

* * *

><p>Last but not least...<p>

HP Idea #10

This is based off of the one-shot I posted today.

I don't know how many times I had walked these halls. Of course, this time was different seeing that this was my home now and it shouldn't be strange to me. But, it still was, even after all these years.

I had first stepped foot in this castle when I was only three. I remembered it vividly as if it was only yesterday. It was etched in my brain, the beauty and warmth of Hogwarts. I had gazed, open-mouthed at my surroundings with wonder. My mum had smiled down at me and said "Isn't it wonderful, Laina? Can you believe that Poppa lives here?"

I honestly couldn't believe it. But, nevertheless, I felt happy, but not at home.

My Poppa was kind enough to accept me this late in my years. I should have been here whenever I was eleven and be Sorted already, but I wasn't due to my mother.

Oh, Mum. I wish she were here so I could hear her laugh echo off the halls like it did so many times. I wish I could look into her sapphire blue eyes and see the answers that I was now seeking. I wish I could have just hugged her one last time. But, I can't. So, there is no use wishing anymore.

I swallowed hard against the lump that was now rising in my throat. I would be with Poppa soon. I would be able to see him. Think only of him, Alaina.

But, now that my mother was in my head, I couldn't get her out. It was as if she was stuck to my brain with a permanent sticking charm.

I had wanted to attend Hogwarts. So bad. But, Mum got really sick right as I was about to go. She had gotten sick only days before. Naturally, I turned down the offer and stayed at home, forcing potions down her throat, day and night.

By the time I was fourteen, she had recovered fully and was doing okay. Then, the Tri-Wizard tournament had finished and the news about Voldemort returning had reached our ears. Mum was one of the only people who defeated him many times and survived. He would be coming for her.

We went into hiding then and did the Fidelius Charm. Somehow, it wasn't performed properly and Mum was found. I remembered her telling me to run and hide. I did only because I thought she would follow. She didn't.

Voldemort set Nagini on her instead of killing her himself. By the time I had ran down the stairs, she was dying.

"Come here, Laina," she whispered, her blue eyes filled with tears.

I sat by her side, frozen with fear. She shakily held my hands and I felt a surge of magic pour through me. Then, I winced as I felt a sharp pain in the palms of my hands. I looked down to see two small scars in the shape of stars on my palms. They were bleeding slightly.

"Why?" I asked and brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled sadly.

"I gave you my powers," she breathed out, her breathing becoming quick and shallow, "You will be able to heal, love."

"What? What do you mean?" I said, my eyes growing wide, "Mum? Please, don't leave me!"

But she was closing her eyes as the last breath left her mouth and I was left there, alone, clutching her cold hand.

As I remembered this, tears welled up in my eyes and I broke into a run for Poppa's office. I needed him, now.

I came to the gargoyle and panted slightly, my eyes dry now.

"Strawberry blow-pop," I gasped out and the gargoyle slid aside to reveal a spiral staircase. I ran up it and threw the door to his office wide open, all thoughts of Mum aside.

The office was exactly as I remembered. The walls were lined with portraits and books of all colors and shapes. Fawkes was still perched on his perch, his eyes following me as I walked around, taking it in. I smiled whenever I saw the same shelf that held a picture of my Poppa and me laughing. It was a wonderful picture, I thought.

"Hasn't changed much has it?" a voice said from the doorway and spun around to see Poppa standing there with a small smile on his wise face.

"Poppa!" I yelled and ran at him and he caught me in his arms. I didn't realize I was crying until the tears ran down my face, hot and salty.

"Please don't cry, Alaina," he murmured and gently pushed me into an empty chair. I quickly pulled myself together and wiped my tears. I shouldn't be crying.

"I'm sorry, Poppa," I said and did my best to smile, "It's just, I haven't seen you in so long and I'm so happy."

"Well," he said, his blue eyes twinkling, "I'm glad you're happy."

We sat in silence for a moment, just taking in the quiet before I broke the silence.

"When will I be starting?" I blurted out and Poppa smiled.

"Same time as the sixth years," he said and then handed me a piece of parchment. I read it quickly.

_Dear Miss Dumbledore,_

_I am pleased to inform you that, due to your excelling in your home-school program, you are allowed to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the list of required items attached._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well, I'm glad I'm actually allowed," I mumbled and Poppa chuckled.

"How could you not?" he said, more to himself than me.

I sighed and then scanned the list briefly before setting it on the desk. Poppa looked at me over his half-moon spectacles and smiled.

"You were left everything by your mother," he said, "But, there is one thing that she wanted me to give to you personally."

I bit my lip as he pulled out a small locket from his robes and handed it to me.

It was oval shaped with a small silver doe lying in the middle. The doe's side was actually breathing, so it must have been magically altered.

"It's beautiful," I whispered and turned it over. I stroked the back and I gasped as curly letters spelled out a message.

_I will always love you, darling, no matter what. And for me, always love the ones close to you._

I swallowed and tried to prevent my voice from shaking as I asked, "Did she do this?"

"Yes," Poppa said, "She knew that your Patronus was a doe and added that herself. She then wrote on the back and made it be that you could only see the words if you touched it."

I fastened the locket around my neck and my stars glowed for the smallest of seconds.

"Poppa?" I said suddenly, a thought striking me.

"Yes, Alaina?" he said.

"Whenever Mum was dying," I began, "She gave me her powers and then, well, look."

I stretched out my hands to him and he looked intently at the small stars etched permanently in my palms. He touched them for a moment before shaking back his sleeve. I gasped as I saw the blackened hand with the ring on it.

"Poppa!" I said and he waved it away.

"I want you to hold both of your hands with mine," he said and I wrapped my hands around the blackened one.

"Now," he said, "Sing the lullaby your mother sang to you whenever you were little."

I don't really—" I tried to say but Poppa gave me a stern look.

"Just do it, Alaina," he ordered and I cleared my throat before singing:

"I see the stars,

The stars see me.

Under the night sky,

Under the trees.

Please let the light that shines on me

Shine on the one I love.

Over the mountains,

Over the seas.

Over the rivers,

Over the trees.

Shine on the one that's hurt,

Shine on the one I love.

The one I love."

I had closed my eyes while singing this, but when I was finished I peeked through my lashes.

I gasped whenever I saw that a golden light was twisting around Poppa's hand. It raced through his veins and pretty soon the hand was turning gold. I wanted to drop my hands, but I was too scared.

Eventually the light faded, leaving Poppa's hand a normal flesh color.

"That was…" I trailed off, my eyes wide.

"I'm so proud of her," Poppa said, smiling as he looked at his hand, "She really knew what she was doing, I suppose."

"I can—I can—" I stuttered, my mind going fuzzy.

"You can heal, Alaina," he told me and I blinked several times, trying to clear my head. I can heal? Why in the name of Merlin's baggy pants can I heal?

"Poppa, I don't understand," I said and blushed slightly.

"You were given powers from your mother," he said and stood up, flexing his fingers of his newly healed hand, "You were given extraordinary powers from her and therefore it gave you the power to heal."

Mum had done that? Wow…

"Now," he said and clapped his hands together, "Since that is taken care of, I will be showing you your room."

He walked to the door and I hastily made my way towards the door as well.

"Poppa," I said, "You didn't have to get me a room. I'll be in my House dorm anyways and—"

"Oh, no, Alaina," Poppa said as we walked through the halls and I memorized where we were going, "You must have your own room."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this one anyways. We took an abrupt right turn and he led me up a small staircase hidden behind a bookcase. We climbed the circular stairs, passing an occasional window.

We then came to a stop at the top of the staircase and Poppa turned to me.

"So," he said, "This is where you come in. You can either set the password or have it know you by touch."

"Um," I said, "I think password."

"Go ahead." He said and I cleared my throat a bit.

"Blackberry jam!" I said, sounding every bit as random as my Poppa was. He smiled at me.

The door slid away to reveal a small common room. I smiled at the large windows overlooking the castle and the bookcase leaning against the wall. Plush armchairs and couches sat scattered across the floor and I could see a small staircase leading off to what I presumed was my bedroom.

A fireplace stood in the middle and my cat, Emmy Lou, came running up to me.

"Meow?" she meowed and I laughed.

"I'll let you get settled," Poppa said, "If you need me, just press the third stone to the right of the fireplace and I'll come."

Confused slightly, I watched as he left the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it, Emmy?" I told my cat and she just looked up at me, her brown eyes big. I smiled and scooped her up in my arms and walked to the other staircase.

I climbed at least five steps before I came to my bathroom. I stepped in to see a claw footed bathtub in the far corner and a shower in the other. A small window with curtains over looked the mountains and a sink with a large counter space was next to it.

I stepped out of my bathroom and up five more stairs and I walked into my bedroom. My jaw dropped as I saw the large canopy bed before me. It was covered in a large white duvet with oodles of fluffy pillows. I set down a squirming Emmy and jumped on the bed, smiling in satisfaction as I sank into it. Immediately, the smell of lavender filled my nostrils and I smiled even more.

I had always loved lavender and it was funny seeing that my fully name was Alaina Claire Lavender Brooke Dumbledore.

I sat up and took in my room some more. In the far corner sat a large espresso colored armoire and a dresser a little ways from it. Directly to the right of my bed was a vanity. The light shone in from two large windows on opposite sides of my bed. I walked to them and tucked the curtains behind the two hooks and peered outside.

I smiled when I saw that one window had the perfect view of the Quidditch pitch while the other had a great view of the grounds itself. Poppa knew me so well.

I threw open the window and let the cool summer breeze flow in and relished the feeling. I couldn't believe that I would be starting at Hogwarts in a few days. I didn't know if I would be entirely alright with the adjustment.

I knew what House I was in already; Poppa had me Sorted whenever I was eleven, even though I didn't go. Gryffindor seemed to suit me in many ways. I was brave and loyal; I would lash out at anyone who insulted my friends and I wasn't afraid to voice my opinion.

But, despite those two things, I felt as if I was shy. Okay, so I knew I was shy. I always had been. My personality was naturally a bit more reserved and it took awhile for me to warm up to someone.

I sighed and turned to face my door. I fingered my locket briefly as I considered what to do. I could do anything, really.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it folks! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Be sure to review or PM me and let me know which ones you liked the best.**

**Ciao for now!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoops! Forgot to add this!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>"ABBY AMANDA HAWKINS, YOU'D BETTER BE GETTING UP!" my mother yelled form the bottom of the stairs. Today was September 1st, the day I leave for my third year at Hogwarts.<p>

"I'm up!" I yelled back as I pulled on my Muggle clothes. The jeans fit rather nicely, I thought to myself as I yanked them on. I slipped on my purple Converse and purple v-neck just as my older brother came bursting in my room.

"Ready, Ab?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Sam," I said, "And next time, please knock!"

He just smiled and grabbed my trunk and I grabbed my owl, Ella. We both ran down the stairs and my mum appeared at the foot of the stairs with my younger Metamorphmagus brother, Wes, on her hip.

"Ready?" she asked and grabbed the keys from the marble table.

"Yup," I said and we ran out the door. Sam claimed the passenger side seat and I was in the back with Wes. He kept pointing at different things and screaming "Pickles!" his new favorite word.

"Hey, Mum?" I asked.

"PICKLES!" Wes yelled as we passed a bunch of flowers.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she sighed.

"Any news from Dad?" I asked and she smiled sadly.

"None, sweetheart," she murmured and I noticed that Sam had been staring at the windshield as if his life depended on it.

"You okay, Sam?" I asked and he nodded curtly. I sighed and settled into my seat. Dad had been on a Death Eater hunt for a month now and we had no word of him.

I wish he would be home to be with us. Wes just started talking and walking and Sam would be graduating in two years. Not to mention, I made it on the Quidditch team finally and I needed help with it. It was hard for my entire family that he was gone.

…

I stood in the middle of platform 9 ¾ at ten minutes to eleven. Standing on my tip-toes, I scanned the crowd for my best friend. Spotting the black haired boy, I raced over to him and tackled the boy.

"HEY JAMES!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Hey, Abs," he said and hugged me back fiercely.

"It's great to see you," I said and then turned to his parents who had smiles on their faces, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Good morning, Abby," Mr. Potter said and he smiled at me with James plastered to my side. His green eyes seemed to laugh with amusement.

"Hello, dear," said Mrs. Potter, her brown eyes twinkling as well, mischief written all over her face. What was with them?

"Hey Albus," I greeted the first year who was looking quite nervous. He brightened when he saw me.

"Hey, Abby," he said. Lily, who was clinging to Mr. Potter's leg, looked up and bounded over to me.

"Hi, Abs!" Lily squealed and gave me a big hug.

"Whoa, Lily, you've grown!" I said and ruffled her hair. She beamed up at me. I looked around and then noticed the Weasley family standing near us. I smiled.

"Hello, Abby," Mrs. Weasley greeted me and smiled.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Abs!" Rose screamed and I laughed.

"Hullo, Abby," Hugo said from his mother's side. I smiled at the rather large family around me.

"How's your father?" Mr. Weasley asked and I instantly felt tears well in my eyes.

"I haven't heard from him," I mumbled, staring at my suddenly blurry shoes. I didn't quite like talking about him at the moment, especially since I realized that Mum hadn't gotten word of him, yet.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley hissed and whacked her husband.

"Abs, don't take off on me like that," Sam panted as he came to a stop beside me.

"Oh, please," I said, "You were just going off to find Dominique so you could—"

The rest of my sentence was cut off by Sam's hand which was clamped over my mouth.

"Silly Abby," he said and I glowered at him.

"Oh you know you were going to," I sang and Sam blushed.

"I'm confused," James and Albus chorused.

"He was going to mrphh—"

Sam had once again slapped his hand over my mouth to prevent me from talking.

"Tell you later," I grumbled and James grinned.

"Good morning, everyone," Sam said to the family and they all greeted him back.

"It's nearly eleven," Mr. Potter announced, checking his watch, "You'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Mrs. Potter said as she kissed and hugged James.

"Mum! I can't give Professor _love_!"

"But you know Neville—"

James rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Be nice," I said and playfully swatted at him.

He turned to his brother and started talking. I rolled my eyes. He was always pestering poor Albus.

"Ready, Abs?" Sam asked for the billionth time that morning as James aimed a kick at Albus.

"I suppose so," I sighed as Albus yelled "I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

James grabbed my hand as we ran onto the train.

"Attached at the hip, those two," I heard Mrs. Potter say to Mrs. Weasley before we sprinted down the corridor.

…

The train ride was quite nice as James and I just talked. The door slid open about halfway through the first hour to reveal my best friend, Rachel Smith.

"Rach!" I squealed and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey, Ab!" she said and hugged me back.

"No hug for James?" James said, jokingly as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"C'mere you big prat," she said and hugged him tightly.

We all laughed as the compartment door slid open again to reveal Lysander and Lorcan Scamander.

"Morning, all," Lysander greeted the group, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Hello," Lorcan said as they both dropped simultaneously into their seats.

"Morning," James greeted his friends.


End file.
